Finding Hope
by vampqueen440
Summary: When someone leaves a basket on the Second City Saints car what will he do and will Hope be found.


_Finding Hope:_

_When someone leaves a 2 month old baby in a basket on top of a car with a note addressed to the Second City Saint will Hope be found?_

_**I do not own the WWE or any characters except for my OC which is Hope Alexandra Brooks. Rated M for obvious reasons with slash in later chapters, cussing.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_Boston Garden Arena 11:55pm_

_Punk POV:_

_I was the last one leaving the arena tonight, I decided to hang back and help the crew tear down. I really didn't want to go back to the hotel, I would be hounded to go out with some of the guys but I wasn't up for being the D.D tonight. Being Straightedge has its drawbacks sometimes; I'm always the D.D but more than that I'm lonely. I haven't been in a relationship with anyone since Amy, I did go out with Beth but it wasn't serious and she's happy with Adam. I made my way to my rental; I noticed a basket sitting on the hood of car. The basket actually looked similar to the one Chris used during my 'drunk' promo. I cautiously got closer to peek inside, my eyes widened in surprise inside the basket wrapped up tightly in a pale pink blanket was a baby. I glanced around the garage only to find no one around, I peeked again at the baby; it was asleep. I saw a corner of an envelope sticking out of the basket, making sure I didn't disturb the child I carefully pulled the envelope free. I was surprised yet again as I saw my name on the front of the envelope. I ripped the envelope open and began to read the letter._

_** Dear Mr. Brooks,**_

_** My name is Hope, I'm two months old and I am all alone now since my mommy can't take care of me anymore and I don't know who my dad is. Could you please be my new daddy and give me a home. I promise to a good girl and listen. Hope**_

_I was godsmacked the letter was written like the baby spoke the words, I needed advice but who do I know in Boston? I pulled out my phone, scrolled through my contacts finding the his number I hit send and prayed. Three rings later the distinct voice was heard on the phone._

"_Phil, man what's up?" John asked._

"_Are you home or at your parents place? I asked._

"_Home, why?" John asked curious to why Phil was calling this late for._

"_Okay, I'll talk to you when I get there." I said hanging up._

_I opened my back door and secured the basket as best as I could jiggling it to make sure I had it tight enough, feeling that I did I climb in the front and headed towards John's apartment._

_**20 minutes later: John's apartment still Punks POV:**_

_I pushed the intercom for apartment 3B and waited, I glanced at the baby she was still asleep thank god for small miracles. I heard the muffled voice on the intercom._

"_Phil?"_

"_Yeah" I heard the buzzer and opened the door. I went to the elevator and took it up to the third floor; the only apartment was John's. I knocked on the door with my left hand since my right held the basket in it. I was just about to knock again when the door swung opened revealing a partially dressed very sleepy looking John Cena which made me feel guilty for keeping the boy scout up past his bed time._

"_Sorry man but this is an emergency" I said as he made room for me to enter the apartment._

"_What's going on that you come here of all places." John asked as he shut the door and made his way over to me. "We are friends, but still…" I cut John off with a look, "Cena look in the basket." I watched as he walked over and peeked inside then looked at me and then back to the basket, he rubbed his eyes and looked once more. He was still staring when he spoke, "Phil it's a baby." I smirked "Thank you captain obvious." I said chuckling. John turned to me and I handed him the letter, he took it and saw that it was addressed to me he gave me the "What the Fuck" look and read the letter. He sat down and looked up at me, "She just up and gives you the baby." John said slowly. "Yeah I guess, maybe she is a fan or something; you know me in my entire life I've had five girlfriends with my work schedule and lifestyle. John shook his head in understanding; he stood up and left me in the living room for a moment._

_John POV:_

_I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water placing them on the counter to take my phone out of my pocket; I dialed a familiar number and waited._

"_Bro, it's almost 2am, what's wrong?" Dan asked._

"_Dan, can you swing by my place I need advice, well a friend needs advice." _

"_I'll be over in twenty." Dan said as he hung up._

_I walked back into the living room with the bottles of water handing Phil one, "Thanks" he said taking a big gulp. "Who did you call?" "My brother Dan he's a detective with Boston PD." We sat in relative silence while we waited for my brother to show up, I decided that we were going to need coffee, so I walked back into the kitchen; while starting the coffee I heard the baby cry. I rushed back into the living room, stopping dead in my tracks at the sight before me. Phil had the baby laying on the couch on top of the blanket while he unfastened the bottom of her outfit, taking the soiled diaper off and replacing it with a fresh one. The thing that struck me the most was the fact that Phil was singing to the baby; Hush Little Baby could be clearly heard coming from Phil as he finished dressing the baby. I stood watching Phil gently handle the baby like he did this sort of thing everyday which is funny because I always thought Phil would never have kids, I on the other hand wanted a bunch. "Phil, I made coffee my brother should be here any minute now." "Okay" Phil said as he placed the baby back in the basket. He stood and stretched, he walked into the kitchen taking a cup he poured himself a cup of coffee. My intercom buzzed, I hit the button to let my brother in. I opened the door to greet my tired brother "Bro" I said giving him a 'bro hug' with him returning the gesture. Dan looked at me, "So, what's the big emergency?" Dan asked me while walking behind me to the living room. Hope decided to make her presence known and was crying, in turn causing Phil to panic. "I think she's hungry." Phil said as he paced back and forth with Hope squawking in his arms. Dan took in the sight of CM Punk walking back and forth holding the crying baby. "Guys, I'll be right back." Dan said as he hurried out of the apartment. Hope was still crying as Dan made his way back the kitchen with several bags in arms. Several minutes passed which seemed like an eternity for men who were listening to Hope scream. Dan emerged from the kitchen with a full bottle of formula in his hands, he handed it to Phil who smiled as he placed the nipple to Hope's lips. Hope greedily sucked on the bottle only to whimper when Punk pulled the bottle away to get her to burp. He got one, returning her to a cradle position he placed the bottle to her lips again. Phil sat and smiled as he watched Hope drink her bottle. "John, come help me with the bags." Dan said as he turned back towards the kitchen with John following behind._

_Dan and John's kitchen conversation:_

"_Thanks Dan for getting the formula and stuff" I said placing the bottles in a diaper bag along with the can of formula and everything you need to diaper a child; diapers, wipes, ointment. "What is he going to do with the child, John?" I am assuming that he's not the father." Dan said sitting down on one of the stools. John took the letter, handing it too Dan so he could read it. Dan read the letter his eyes giving away his thoughts as he folded the letter back up to hand back to John as Phil walked into the kitchen._

"_She fell right off to sleep again, I'm going to crash in the guest room with her, if that's okay John?" Phil asked. "Yeah, go right ahead Phil" I said. Dan reached for Phil making him stop. "I don't want to sound like the bad guy here but Punk what are you going to do about the baby?" Phil plastered his famous 'I'm so much smarter than you' smirks and bluntly responded "I'm going to be Hope's dad" he said with a lot of conviction before turning to head to bedrooms. Dan looked at me, "I'm crashing on the couch in the morning I'll call CPS to get all the paperwork done." "What time does he need to be out of Boston?" "Phil said his flight was at 2 and had media appearances at 8am, but was going home for the next 3 days." I said turning off the light in the kitchen as I headed towards my bedroom. _

_**Several Hours later:**_

_Punk POV:_

_I was sitting in a diner trying not to get recognized while I waited for Dan and a Ms. Monroe from CPS. John was watching Hope and I had just called to check on them when I spotted Dan and a woman approaching me. "Hello" I said standing to shake her hand. "Hello Mr. Brooks" Ms. Monroe said while shaking my hand. I nodded to Dan and we took our seats, "Mr. Brooks, I have the necessary paperwork for you, all you need to do is sign these two forms." She passed them to me, I picked them up to read. " The first page is the adoption form and the second is the court's authorization to generate a birth certificate with her new name since we could not verify a date of birth and my assistant who met with a Mr. Cena this morning and checked over Hope." Ms. Monroe continued to speak as I read all the legal terms of both papers, I signed both and added Hope's name to the form for her birth certificate: __**Hope Alexandra Brooks**__. I handed her the paperwork, she smiled and placed them in a file folder. "Her birth certificate and a copy of the adoption will be sent to your home in Chicago in about 10 days you should receive them." Ms. Monroe said as she stood, "I will leave you gentlemen to the rest of your day and good luck Mr. Brooks I will seeing you in 6 months." She said as she left. I looked at Dan, "Let's go back to John's so I can get my daughter." I said dropping a couple bills down for my coffee. Dan and I left the diner and headed back to John's place. We arrived and headed up to the apartment, we stood outside the apartment we could hear voices coming from inside. We walked inside to find Liz looking like she was going to explode, John looking frazzled and Hope crying in John's arms. I was pissed, "What the hell is wrong with you too, John, give me Hope now." I yelled slightly. He handed me Hope who seemed to calm down as I snuggled her, "That's a good baby" I cooed looking at her. I glared at both Liz and John, "Okay, John why is the banshee here?" I asked Dan snickered while Liz glared. "I'm not sure I never got a chance to ask, she barged in as I was giving Hope a bath and started busting my chops." John said quietly. I turned my attention to Liz, "Okay, so are you going to answer my questions, why are you here and why were you screeching at John who I might add was looking after my daughter?" My voice dripped in cold determination. Liz stepped back a bit from the tone in my voice, "I'm here because John has something that belongs to me and when I walked in I found him 'mothering' the child; which is a sore subject for me since we couldn't have the family I wanted with John." I looked at John who was tensed even more as Liz spoke, Dan I noticed looked pale, "I really don't care Liz, I need to get Hope ready to leave for the airport my bus will be here shortly." I said moving to grab her diaper bag; I placed her in the basket. I thought to myself I need to stop at a store on the way to buy some baby stuff, pulling out my phone I found an Everything Baby store on the way to the airport. I dialed the first person I needed to tell and to get them to help. A couple of rings later I heard the familiar voice pick up._

"_Hello, Philip how are you?"_

"_I'm good, mom I called because I got some news."_

"_Good news or bad?"_

"_Good, I have a daughter!" I blurted out. 'Shit' I thought._

_Silence _

"_Mom, are you okay?"_

"_Philip Jack Brooks what in gods name do you mean you have a daughter!" I cringed hearing my full name sending a chill down my spine._

"_Someone left a baby in a basket on my car at the arena, I adopted her this morning and now I am waiting to go to the airport but first I need to stop and get her a proper car seat and some other baby stuff."_

"_How old she?"_

"_Mom she is almost 3 months old"_

"_You are coming home?"_

"_Yes, I'm coming home, I'll arrive with Hope around 8pm tonight, my bus will have my gear and stuff is arriving at 4, could you get Cassie, Chez and Scott to get a room ready for Hope."_

"_Did you want me to go shopping for you Philip?"_

"_Yes" "I am not sure what I'll all need, I have the basics minus the car seat but she will need clothes, a crib, a dresser and anything else."_

"_Philip what does 'basics' mean?"_

"_Diaper bag, one can of dry formula, two bottles, a pacifier, and a small bag of diapers and wipes."_

"_Dear lord, I'll make sure everything is done when you arrive."_

"_Thanks mom" I said goodbye, grabbed everything shook John and Dan's hands and left._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Time skip: Hope's 1__st__ birthday_

_General POV:_

_Phil Brooks looked over the scene before him, all the picnic tables lined with Tinker Bell cups, plates, and napkins; they were all placed carefully on top of the pastel pink and green tablecloths. Phil smiled when he caught sight of Hope giggling as John twirls her around. John has been a big help on and off the road with Hope. Phil turns his head when he heard his name as guest arrive for the party. Phil's family had arrived earlier in the da to help set up the party, his mom and sister were heading back from the bakery with the 2 cakes and 3 dozen cupcakes, I mean we are feeding a large crowd of WWE superstars and they know how eat. Randy had volunteered to grill and was currently cooking up a storm while his wife Sam watched over the little kids._

_Punk POV:_

_I was currently watching John play peek-a-boo and making Hope laugh, I love listening to her laugh it was so light and airy. I heard footsteps approach, turning I glanced up at Paul's profile, "John sure has a way with her doesn't he?" Paul stated and I grinned. "Momma John does have a special bond with Hope." I said while looking at Paul's face change as the words embedded into his brain. "Momma John?" Paul scrunched his nose up, "Hope calls me Dada or Daddy and for some reason calls John Momma, I've been calling him Momma John since." I said. "Is that why John told us to get rid of his bus and to allow more time off?" Paul asked. "John travels with Hope and I now he really does 'mother' her, he makes sure she's fed, bathes and happy. She is on a schedule and we both handle it easily." "I mean when she would get up in the middle of the night it was a no brainer for me to get her since I was up." I said. Paul patted me on the back and walked away, placing a present on the already overflowing table. I walked over to John, "Hey let's get the party started everyone is here, I just saw my mom arrive with Chez carrying in the cakes." I said. The party went off without a hitch, the food was great, I really need to thank Randy for that. It was present time, John placed a blanket on the grass and sat Hope in the center as I handed her first gift to her. John helped her open the gift from Randy and Sam; it was a My First Disney princess doll: Belle, the next gift was from Taker and Michelle; a Baby Gap leather Jacket with Straightedge Princess on the back, I had tears in my eyes on that. Next she got several dolls, clothes a Playschool Kitchen, and a drum set from Scott. I reminded myself to kill Cabana at a later date so no one witnessed it. The clown was fun for the older kids along with the pony rides in which I got plenty of pictures with Hope and John. I realized something that day at the party while talking to Paul but I kept my thoughts to myself for now._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

_Time skip: 1 1/2 years later_

_Punk POV:_

_Hope was almost 3 years old, she talked more, played with a lot more toys and in general was a happy baby. We didn't need to be seen by CPS since every visit was the same as the last. Hope wasn't always happy sometimes she could push my buttons to the breaking point, I remember…_

_Flashback:_

_I was home it was the first time we were home alone, John had said goodbye at the airport. I was currently cooking me something to eat while Hope was taking a nap. I heard a thump and crying; turning the stove off I sprinted in her bedroom to find Hope laying on the floor. I picked her up, "Momma, I wanna Momma" she cried and cried, nothing I did satisfied he. She was giving me a headache, I thought I was going to loose it when she threw her head back and cracked me in the face. Damn, did that hurt like hell, I had it. I placed her in the crib and walked away; I took out my phone to Face Time with John, he picked up after the second ring, I saw his face and subsequent smile which always made me smile even when I don't want to. I rubbed my sore nose, "Phil, are you okay?" John asked worry in his voice. "I'll be fine, Hope on the other hand is in her crib screaming for her 'momma' ." I said. I saw the big cheesy grin on his face, shaking my head I went back into the bedroom. Walking up to Hope I held the phone so she could see John, she quieted down immediately while I listened to him sing her favorite song; Hush little Baby. She fell back asleep, I closed her door and went back into kitchen to talk to John. "She was like that when you boarded the plane when she realized we were not going with you." "Phil, I'm sorry." "I guess she's a little attached to me" "I know 'momma' and its fine I think I have a solution. "Okay, shoot." "Move in with me?" I said as soon as the words left my mouth I realized what I said. John looked shocked but recovered, "Are you sure?" John asked nervously. "Yeah I'm sure." I said while watching his face change from nervous to nervously excited. "Okay give me a few days to pack and list my apartment with my realtor and I'll be in Chicago." "Phil there is something you need to know before I move in and it could be a deal breaker." John was now all serious, my brain was coming up scenarios of why I wouldn't want him to live with us. I went with a joke, "What you snore like a freight train?" "Phil, no I don't snore, I'm gay" John said. I was shocked a little the face of the WWE was gay and he just told me. The thing was so am I but I haven't told anyone I'm not that brave yet._

"_I don't care, love is love right." "Yeah and it's not like I am dating anyone anytime soon with work and stuff it's hard to find the right one." "Yeah, I know John you're preaching to the choir or have you forgot I haven't had a date in almost 4 years, not with work and Hope." I said. "Phil I've got to run, I'll see you in a week." John said hanging up. I said goodbye…..End Flashback_

_John's POV:_

'_I'm heading home' thinking to myself "home" it's strange living with Phil, I mean if he knew how much I was head over heels for him I get a big ass kicking then have my ass kicked out. Randy tells me all the time to just tell Phil how I feel but I am too chicken. I chuckle at my predictament because Phil is so oblivious to how much of a catch he really his, I notice how the guys and girls stare at him from time to time thinking the same as me that if those tiny trunks just slipped a bit down we would have to change the rating for the show. It isn't even just our coworkers the fans and ring rats throw themselves at him and he just shrugs it all off like water off a ducks back. Phil's sex appeal went through the roof after adopting Hope, it made him more accessible to the people. He is so damn cute being 'daddy', I even caught him singing to Hope when he thought no one was listening and one time he was dancing with her I had to bite my thumb from moaning as I watched his ass sway back and forth. My thoughts came back to the present as I pulled into my garage, parking I pressed the trunk release, grabbing my bag I headed home. I took the elevator up, stopping at the door to unlock it I noticed it was quiet, usually the radio or tv was on for Hope to listen too since Phil and I love listening to her laugh. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, right away I knew something was off, the house was completely cleaned not a toy in sight. I went to Hope's room, she wasn't there, I passed my room. Taking a second to drop my bag I headed into Phil's room, the room was empty except for one of my Rise Above Hate shirts on the bed. Why did Phil have one of my shirts I thought to myself as I walked over to the bed. I picked it up, I could smell Phil's scent all over my shirt it was a mix of Old Spice and Pepsi completely Phil. Taking another whiff I let out a moan I didn't realize I was holding in. "John" I heard his voice, I knew I was caught, turning I saw Phil standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. He crossed the room, taking my hand he pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine in a soul searing kiss. I stepped back "What" "When" "How" I stuttered out much to Phil's smirk. "To answer your questions John the 'what' is I just kissed you." "The when did I what like you, want you well it's been a long time; it's embarrassing to admit but I fell for you when we met before your Wrestlemania 22 entrance." "The how you never noticed well I am very capable of keeping my feelings to myself except of course from Scott, Chez and my mom who reads me like newspaper." Phil said what needed to be said and began to unbutton his shirt, "Phil where_

_Chapter 3_

_John's POV:_

_I awoke to a fantastic sensation running through my body and the best sight you could ever imagine as I watched Phil's mouth and tongue work their magic on my cock. "Mmm, Phil god that feels great." I heard a grunt through the slurping sounds Phil was making. I knew I wasn't going to last long with the way he was going; I reached down and pulled Phil off my cock. I maneuvered him over me and reaching up I kissed him, tasting myself on his lips made me even harder. Phil was facing me now straddled around my waist, "What do you want Johnny?" Phil growled out his voice filled with lust. "I want you to ride me baby." Phil smirked; he leaned back and slowly guided my cock to his entrance and sat back slowly taking me all the way in. Letting him set the pace, I placed my hands on either side of his hips to steady him as he rotated his hips and rocked back and forth. Phil pulled almost completely off and then slammed back down enlisting a guttural moan to escape, "Phil, I'm close I need you to come." Phil kept repeating his thrusts as I met him on his way down hitting his prostate I could feel his walls clenching me. A few more thrust and Phil was falling over the cliff his body tensed as his seed spilled over my chest, I soon followed filling him with stream after stream. He fell over me as we came down from our bliss, "Best way to wake up in the morning." I said getting a chuckle from Phil who was now trying to climb off of me. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling; I turned my head and saw his face filled with thoughts. I was nervous did he have regrets, was he ashamed of what we did. I took a deep breath, "Phil, are you ashamed of what we did?" He looked at me I saw a flair of anger cross his features, "No, I'm not ashamed, I was thinking about Hope and how this will affect her." "She loves you, I love her, and Phil I love you." He blinked at me, "I love you too, could we try this then." "Being together like a real family?" "Yes." "Yes, we can." "John, what about work and our friends; what are they going think?" "Let me worry about work I have more clout then you, as far as family and friends we can tell them and just hope they will understand." "I guess that's settled." Phil got up and walked into the bathroom he returned a moment later, "Want to join me?" I smiled and sat up, "Okay". I walked in the bathroom opened the shower door and stepped in. I grabbed the shower gel and lathered up a poof and rubbed Phil's back; I bent down and washed his ass and the backs of his legs. I stood up and added more gel; I handed him the poof and turned around. Phil rubbed circles over my shoulders and down my back scrubbing me clean and it felt great, I never showered with anyone before well like this. I felt his hand grab my ass and I moaned into the touch. We finished scrubbing each other, turning the taps off we toweled each other off and got dressed for the day. I put on my Calvin Cline plain white T; and my Old Navy blue buttoned down short sleeve shirt, and my dark washed Levi jeans. Phil put on his Avengers T-shirt a pair of stone washed jeans. I was in the kitchen making coffee when he came in to join me. "John, what are your plans for today?" "Well, I have 2 Make a Wish kids to see this afternoon and a radio interview in two hours." "What about you?" "Well, I'm going to my mom's to get Hope and take her to the park she has a doctor's appointment later." "Dinner?" I checked my phone's calendar, "I will be done with the kids at 6 we could get dinner at 7." "Good, while I'm out I'll make dinner reservations." I made some eggs and slid a plate to Phil and we ate in comfortable silence. I placed the empty plates in the dishwasher and kissed Phil bye; grabbing my keys I headed off to my interview._

_Phil POV:_

_I sat at the counter watching John leave the house, I had a goofy grin on my face; everything was perfect. My phone rang and I answered, "Hey, Ames what's up?" "Morning Punk I was wondering if you could come over." "What's wrong?" "I miss you, could we be together again." I thought about those words, we made better friends than anything else and I want John, I heard my name on the phone. "Sorry, Ames but we could try and still be friends." "You found someone new, who is she?" "Did you go back to April?" I shook my head April and I were never together she was just a friend and Amy's insecurities about my relationship with her is what caused our breakup in the first place. I haven't been with anyone in a long time Amy being the last one since adopting Hope. "I told you Amy, I was never with April or Beth they were friends and coworkers." I was getting frustrated, "Then who are with because I know the only people in your life are Hope and John." "Wait, that's it you're with John, you two are playing house." Now my anger was peaking she just couldn't drop it, "I'm not playing anything Dumas and this conversation is over I need to go get my daughter." I growled out slamming my phone down. I grabbed my keys and headed out to my mom's to get Hope, it only took me a few minutes to cross a portion of town. I pulled my car into the driveway and walked up the stairs, I opened the door to find my daughter running around being chased by my sister Chez. Hope saw me and ran up to me squealing, "Daddy!" I scooped her up and kissed her forehead. "Was she good?" I asked Chez who just stared at me with a grin on her face. "I guess; he likes you as much as you like him." "What?" Chez pointed to her neck and my ears tinged pink in embarrassment. Hope kissed my cheek, "Daddy, you got boo boos." Now my face was really red as Chez laughed, "They don't hurt pumpkin, Momma and me were wrestling." "Okay" she said as she wiggled out of my hold. Hope scurried off as I walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. "So, are you and John an item?" "We have decided to try if that's what you mean Chez." Chez sat next to me and leaned in to whisper, "So, uh how to say this." "Say what Chez?" "Did you give it to him good?" Chez smirked. I leaned over and smirked right back, "No, but he sure gave it to me, I'm shocked you didn't notice my limp." Chez's mouth hung open as I left the kitchen walking with a more pronounced limp; laughing as I heard my sister scream, "Oh my god!" I gathered up Hope's bag and we left my mom's house and we headed off on our little adventure before her doctors appointment._

_'s Hope?" my voice filled with lust as I watched another button be undone. "She's with my mom" Phil simply said as he continued to undress, I involuntarily licked my lips. I stood transfixed as Phil tossed his shirt on the floor and started undoing the button on his jeans. "Phil, what are you doing?" I asked my voice suddenly not sounding like me, I was still staring at Phil who shimmied out of his jeans while toeing off his shoes." "I thought since my mom has Hope, you could I don't know fuck me into the mattress." Phil said seductively as he tossed his boxers on the small pile of clothes on the floor. My pants were straining as I watched him crawl into the bed and start to rub himself. It took me a second for my brain to catch up, I pulled my clothes off in record time. I climbed into the bed and laid over Phil's body._


End file.
